gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Rory Relationship
The Finn-Rory Relationship, commonly known as Rorinn or Frory is the short-term friendship between Finn Hudson and Rory Flanagan. Their friendship started in the Season Three episode Pot o' Gold. Episodes: Season Three Pot o' Gold Finn overhears Rory talking to Brittany, who thinks Rory is a leprechaun. Brittany states that she wants Rory to grant her wish for an all-marshmallow box of Lucky Charms. Later, Finn finds Rory in a classroom, sorting out a box of Lucky Charms. Rory immediately recognizes Finn from a video of Nationals on YouTube and mentions that he is a foreign exchange student from Ireland. He eagerly asks Finn to be his friend, which makes Finn laugh, saying they don't say that stuff in America. Finn then agrees with a smile saying "Yes, I'll be your friend". The two become friends. Later, Finn saves Rory from the Hockey Team, who bully him, and convinces Rory to join New Directions, which Rory accepts. Mash Off Finn and Rory are walking together, and they see Santana. Rory tries to get back at Santana for trashtalking about Finn, but she doesn't understand what he says. Finn lets Rory have a solo in I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams to prepare him for Sectionals, even though Rory does not feel ready. Later, when Santana calls Finn names, Rory stands up for him. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Finn tells the group Rory wants to sing a song for his family, indicating Rory talked to Finn about his feelings. Later, Finn and Rachel join Sam and Rory to collect money for the salvation army. On My Way Rory and Finn are partnersand are seen together on the balcony when they're singing back up on Here's To Us. Rory is a groomsman at Finn and Rachel's wedding. Choke Rory and Finn are first seen together in the weight room with the other New Directions Boys when Finn announces he wants to help Puck pass his exams so that he can graduate. Then Finn explains his plans to all the boys, and he gives Rory the task to just look out to which Rory asks, confused, who he's looking out for, besides Puck. They are seen together helping Puck study during their rock version of The Rain in Spain. Goodbye Rory and Finn participate in the final songs with everyone in the choir room together, leading up to Graduation. The seniors say bye to the underclassmen and the underclassmen say bye to the seniors. Finn and the seniors sing You Get What You Give to Rory and the underclassmen, and Rory and the underclassmen sing In My Life to the seniors. Rory is also present during the graduation ceremony, where Finn and the other seniors receive their diplomas. Rory is also present with the rest of New Directions and Will and Emma when Finn and the group send Rachel to New York. Songs Sang Together (In A Group Number) Related Songs *''Take Care Of Yourself'' by Teddy Thompson. (Pot O' Gold) *''Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another'' by Pat Benatar/Blondie. (Mash Off) Trivia *Rory looks up to Finn, and often calls him by his full name, "Finn Hudson". *Ryan Murphy said that Damian McGinty, who plays Rory, could be the next Finn Hudson, although that probably changed due to Rory's absence on the show in Season Four. *They both have had friendships with Sam and Brittany. Gallery Finn and Rory.jpg 44d2c_glee_arer.jpg 314GLEEEp314Sc26287--26167840651793436619.jpg tumblr_lxumthec2e1qgkj12o1_56700.jpg vlcsnap-2012-04-30-12h16m43s158.png|Finn & Rory's Conversation 400px-RoryFinnEMC.jpg|Finn & Rory with the Christmas Tree vlcsnap-2012-05-05-05h53m59s122.png|Finn Introduces Rory glee-407.jpg tumblr_luqi71Ecpb1qm196po1_500.gif 0554gf.jpg 310GLEEEp310Sc2001-3833441730832791073.jpg glee-3x06-rory-finn-santana-cap-13_mid.jpg suepropositions.png Finn and rory.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships